wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Melted Ice
Prologue "I will get you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Enjoy dying at the claws of your former tribemates, Flick!" the SkyWing queen had hissed. Flick was far, far away from the Sky Kingdom now. But she would never forget the queen's accusations of betrayal. The queen's death was an accident. Flick didn't mean to kill her. She had turned around to answer her queen's command, and unintentionally slashed her neck open. The entire tribe had pledged to avenge their queen's death, and now Flick was in grave danger. Silver drops of rain cascaded down from the clouds and landed onto the leaves of the trees nearby. Flick huddled under one, clutching her unfinished scroll in her talons. A twig snapped. Flick thought she could see the amber eyes of a SkyWing flash somewhere in the undergrowth. A bush rustled. Flick started trembling uncontrollably, and her scroll toppled from her talons. Splash! ''Her scroll landed in a mud puddle, and was now stained with brown. A tear streamed down Flick's face as she though of all the hard work she had put into that scroll, which was now sitting in a puddle of mud. Thunder boomed in the distance. Wing flaps could be heard under the constant roar of the rain. Torch could see the other SkyWing, apparently mourning the loss of something. Then, he saw it. A tattered old scroll halfway submerged in the mud. Torch shook his head in sorrow and ran in the direction of the other SkyWing.Torch ripped through the ferns sheltering the small clearing where Flick was hiding. "Hey," he whispered, snatching the scroll from the mud and handing it to her. "Is this yours?" Flick answered with a sob. "Yes." "Then have it! Why waste your work, letting it sink to the bottom of this puddle like that?" "It's already destroyed. I can't work on it anymore. A fabulous story was written in there, but I can't complete it." Flick wailed. "Shut it! There are dragons after me!" Torch hissed. "Dragons are after you, too?" "No way..." "Yep." The two dragons looked at each other, both incredulous. Flick looked back at her scroll, stained with mud, but beginning to dry. "I'm Flick." Flick muttered, looking at the sky. "Torch." Torch, too, looked up at the dark, stormy sky for any signs of other SkyWings. "A SkyWing patrol passed through here a minute ago. I barely escaped. Let me guess, falsely accused of betraying the queen?" he queried. "Yes. But I didn't just 'betray' her. I... kind of... inadvertently... ''killed ''her..." Flick murmured. "''WHAT?" Chapter 1 The three moons gleamed ominously in the night sky, their bright light spewing over the barren tundra. It was the Brightest Night. Aneira trudged through the snow, leaving behind silvery talonprints the color of her scales. She was lost. There was no trace of her siblings after the blizzard had hit. The last talonprints had been covered by snow, and all other signs of life were gone. ''It shouldn't have to be this way, ''she thought. ''I shouldn't be abandoned. Not in a blizzard! Not left alone... ''Aneira started to weep. Her tears froze on the snow and made little icicles when they landed. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions